criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotional Game
''Emotional Game ''is the eleventh case of Elrolstown. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. Elrolstown is set in 60s England. This case is the first case in Finire Lane, the second district of Elrolstown. Plot Kinaso and the player walk around and look at the buildings of Finire Lane. Suddenly, when they get to Ken's Theater, they see a man in a pool of blood in the entrance. When Kinaso got closer, he could see that the man was dead. Kinaso was in shock, saying that the victim was the owner of the theater, billionare Ken Moneymaker. The player also picked up a comic book and Ken's schedule. According to his schedule, he just took a bus tour with bus driver Tadio Kimberlook. Tadio said that Ken was a frequent visitor of his bus tours. When asked if he knew anywhere else Ken liked to go, Tadio said that Ken loved to go to the Sunmoon Restaurant. Before going over there, Kinaso and the player found writing inside of the comic book, and the player dusted it to find out what it said. It said "Get ready to swim in a pool of your own blood, Ken!" They then sent this to Gail Allison, who confirmed that the villain, Destroyer Demon, died by drowning in his own blood. This confirmed that the killer reads comic books. The player then went to the Sunmoon Restaurant, where they found a beer coaster, and a painting. The beer coaster had fingerprints on it, which belonged to bartender Alajaka Fern. Alajaka remembered serving Ken and said it was amazing to meet him. They talked for a bit and then he left. The painting was a portrait of Ken, by Shenari Blavai. Shenari said that Ken loved the painting so much that he demanded that Shenari should make another one. Autopsy reports show that Ken was drunk, and was at a party at the top floor of the theater. The killer threw him off when no one was looking, but left a clue behind. Veronica could see a substance on Ken's tie, which Veronica identified as cocoa. The only thing Ken drank before the murder was alcohol, which meant the killer drinks cocoa. When recapping the events, Kinaso gets a call from Chief Karlos. Kinaso asked what was up, and he said that a chef came to the station, saying he has a lead. Kinaso find the chef, Poetsams Ollie, and ask him what he knows. Poetsam said that the last place that he saw Ken alive was at a clothing store in the afternoon. The player searched there, and found a camera, and a plastic sword. The plastic sword belonged to actor Manny Wosnzaj. Wosnzaj said that Ken was an old friend and that Ken cheered up Manny when he was feeling down. The camera was Ken's, and it filmed somebody calmly walking into a pickup truck while everybody was screaming. The man's hand's were bloody. Sepri confirmed that that was the killer, and that he drove a pickup truck. Kinaso remembered that Tadio owns a pickup truck. The player then decided to look around the Sunmoon Restaurant again. There, they found bottle of beer, and a faded note. The faded note was dusted, and then Kinaso became horrified. He saw a photo of Tadio Kimberlook having half of his head replaced by mechanical parts. When questioned Tadio about it, Tadio started laughing, saying that it was fake. The bottle of beer said "Ken, this is your last beer, and then you are out of here!" The name signed at the bottom was Alajacka's. Alajacka said that Ken was disturbing everybody, and embarrassing himself when he was drunk. Alajacka then got mad and kicked Ken out. After recapping the events, Lajiak reports that Poetsams Ollie is making a dish that is called "The Dead Moneymaker." Poetsams said that the dish was in honor of Ken. The player then investigated the clothing store again. There, they found a locked box and a security camera. The security camera was checked by Sepri and there was footage that showed Manny arguing with Ken. Manny said that Ken thought that he was a bad actor, and the two got into a fight. The gift was opened and inside they found a note, saying, "Sorry for your loss-Ken". The card was sent to Shenari. Shenari said that her husband, Elon, died years ago, and that her son, Wolfgang, was very sick. When Shenari and Wolfgang got to go backstage and meet the actors to his favorite movie, Wolfgang was happy, but Ken was rude to him and Shenari. Wolfgang died a month ago, and Ken just sent a note. The player then investigated the theater again, where they found a bloody comic book and a picture, the picture showed a photo of the killer, who, Sepri confirmed, was 6'0 tall. The bloody comic book had the killer's blood on it, and the blood type was A+. The team then arrested Shenari Blavai for the murder of Ken Moneymaker. Shenari immediately admitted to the murder, saying that when she sent an invitation to Ken to Wolfgang's funeral, Ken came there drunk, and embarrassing everyone. Shenari was really mad, and tried to blend in with the guests at Ken's party a month after the funeral. She then saw him step on the deck, and realized that was her time to strike. Ken was recording the city lights, when Shenari snuck up on him and attacked him, and finally threw him to the ground, and he hit the floor, killing him instantly, Shenari was sentenced to 7 years in prison with a chance of parole in 3. When Kinaso and the player finished up the case, they hear rumors about a serial killer targeting Finire Lane. Kinaso asked a woman passing by what they were talking about, and she said that the Waterblade killer is in town. Later, an old lady passed by, saying that her cat has gone missing. She said that she last saw it near the Sunmoon restaurant. The player eventually found the cat. The woman thanked them, but right after, a storm hits the small town of Elrolstown. The last thing the player remembers is Kinaso yelling at them to go.. Later, Kinaso and the player wake up and check on the team, and they notice something. Sepri Galisa and Gail Allison were both injured. Chief Karlos said that Gail will recover soon, but Sepri is hurt really bad. A little while later, Gail said that she and Sepri were going on date when the huge storm happened, and injured them both. Lajiak said that she would take over as tech expert and weapons expert. Harper Lantern then said that they need to know more about Finire Lane. Summary Victim: Ken Moneymaker (Found dead at the entrance of his own theater) Weapon: Fell to Death Killer: Shenari Blavai Suspects Tadio Kimberlook (Bus Driver) Age: 37 Height: 6'0 Weight: 149 lbs Eyes: Grey Blood Type: A- (This suspect drives a pickup truck) (This suspect drinks cocoa) (This suspect reads comic books) Alajacka Fern (Bartender) Age: 23 Height: 5'8 Weight: 114 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A+ (This suspect reads comic books) Shenari Blavai (Painter) Age: 36 Height: 6'0 Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ (This suspect reads comic books) (This suspect drives a pickup truck) (This suspect drinks hot chocolate) Poetsams Ollie (Chef) Age: 57 Height: 6'0 Weight: 132 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: B- (This suspect drinks hot chocolate) Manny Wosnzaj (Actor) Age: 23 Height: 6'3 Weight: 173 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A+ (This suspect reads comic books) (This suspect drinks hot chocolate) (This suspect drives a pickup truck) Quasi-suspects Xetasha Zetra (Old Lady) Age: 86 Height: 4'8 Weight: 128 lbs Eyes: Black Blood Type: B+ Gail Allison (Archivist) Age: 57 Height: 6'2 Weight: 130 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ Killer’s Profile *The Killer reads comic books. *The Killer drinks hot chocolate. *The Killer drives a pickup truck. *The Killer is 6'0. *The Killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Ken's Theater-Couch-Ken's Theater Bonus (Puzzle) Sunmoon Restaurant-Bar-Sunmoon Restaurant Bonus (Timed) Clothes Store-Aisle-Clothes Store Bonus (Differences)